Soul Sans
Appearance / Soul Area's He is wearing 2 gloves with justice and bravery soul in them, he has a determination soul in a diamond/Energy thing , he has green and pink trousers with kindness and perseverance souls in it , he is wearing blue shoes with patience and integrity souls in them and his eyes are all the souls (making a rainbow soul) Personality He will do anything to kill his enemies (he will even make it unfair and use every attack in existence) but he cannot kill any papyrus because he promised soul papyrus he wont kill any papyrus and if he does then papyrus would ignore him for 848230859343945868493485649306854809548950489508560954589589059304058 years Abilities He can do any attack that he wants but can only make it similar to his attacks (Some) Attacks Green Bones (21 damage) Pink / Purple blasters (78 damage) Yellow and orange walls (737 damage) forth wall breaking/DETERMINATION (89432873838 damage) Blue Healing items (dunno why i didnt make it kindness and pink but whatever) (83 damage) Weakness He gets weaker when the determination soul is hit (his attack and defence start to lower) he also has to take breaks when he uses the determination soul because it uses all his power and that soul is kinda connected to his body. He also has the fear of being touched because last time he was touched his determination soul EXPLODED INTO A MILLION PIECES so he had to tell papyrus to reset to get it back. Relationships Soul Papyrus He loves his papyrus because he stops him from doing stupid things Error sans He hates error sans for keeping him in the anti-void for 2 years and for making him break his 1st determination soul that he broke when he escaped.He also hates error for taking blueberry to the anti-void alot of times Ink!sans Wants Ink to kill error sans Horror Sans He tries to kill horror sans every time he goes to horror tale Outertale sans He got his patient soul from him so he likes Outer Sans Fell sans He wants to kill fell sans Blueberry sans (swap sans) He is his first friend and another reason he hates error sans because he keeps on taking blueberry sans to the anti-void. Paper Jam / PJ tthinks he is a OC not a AU so he doesnt even bother noticing PJ FellSwap Sans Gets sad when he see's him because it reminds him of blueberry sans but fellswap sans is more mean so he gets sad when he talks to him Flowey (Soul Flowey) He sometimes makes fun of him . Decided to give flowey a justice and bravery soul from other AU's but it didnt even change flowey just the colours. Frisk He hates frisk for trying to take his determination soul each time they battle = The weakest OC makes fun of him for being so weak and when he talks to his papyrus skull he calls him a psycho didnt meet soul sans just uses this thing called dimension TV.It is made of 89 determination souls and can spy on other AU's Chara Wants Chara to die even though she/he (it??) gave him the determination soul that was destroyed Undertale Flowey Gets confused because his flowey is more weak than undertale flowey AfterTale Sans Decided to kill him and then reset Outer Papyrus He cant kill him but outer papyrus gave him another determination soul Fatal Error Sans Calls him a freak and he is really disgusting and shouldn't exist but likes him abit for actually looking like a error instead of what error sans is Underswap Papyrus Likes Him but they still get into fights Category:Character